We're the watching the movie theater (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is a picture of Dennis the Menace (American version), Hagar the Horrible, Blondie and Dagwood, Garfield, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, The Archies, Orson Pig, The Katzenjammer Kids, The Cast of For Better or Worser the comics, Smørbukk, Pondus, Moomin, Pekka Puupää, Spara och Slösa, Silent Sam (the Swedish comics), Siggi og Vigga, Pétur og vélmennið, Asterix and Obelix, Spiff and Hercules, Placid and Muzo, Iznogoud, Michel Vaillant, Zig and Puze, Tintin, The Smurfs, Benny Breakiron, Poussy the Cat, Johan and Peewit, Spirou and Fantasio, Spip, Marsupilami, Le Petit Spirou, Lucky Luke, Boule and Bill, Papyrus, Soda (Belgium comics), Cedric, Gaston LaGaffe, Buck Danny, Samson and Gert, Scrameustache, Cubitus (A.K.A. Wowser), Quick and Flupke, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (British version), the Bash Street Kids, The Three Bears from Beano, Roger the Dodger, Minnie the Minx, Bananaman, The Dandy (DC Thomson Comics), The Beezer Comics, The Beezer and Topper (DC Thomson), the cast from Viz Comics, Mortadelo and Filemon, Zipi and Zape, Capitan Trueno, Rompetechos, El Botones Sacarino, Superlopez, Chicha, Tato y Clodoveo, Carpanta, Pepe Gotera y Otilio, 13 Rue del Percebe, Pafman (spanish comics), El Chavo, El Chapulin Colorado, La Familia Burrón, Memín Pinguín, Tom Poes (Dutch comics), Boes (Dutch comics), Werner (German comics), Fix & Foxi, Nick Knatterton, Tobias Seicherl, Yakari, Ze Povinho, Monica´s Gang (Brazilian comics), Horacio's World (Brazilian comics), Geraldão (Glauco), Senninha, Níquel Náusea, Condorito and Pepe Cortisona, Mafalda, Hijitus, Larguirucho, Pi-Pio from Garcia Ferre, Anteojito and Antifaz, Patoruzú, Pelopincho y Cachirula, Familia Tarapués de Quique, Sulky y Floripondio (Peru comics), The Birds from Flying Starts series by Arkas (Greece comics), The Potts (Australian comics), Ben Bowyang, Ferd'nand (Danish comics), Rasmus Klump, Moya from Barbara Nolan, Enforcing Justice from the Irish Comics, the Two characters from Funny-Ha-Ha, Cocco Bill, Lupo Alberto, Sturmtruppen, Cattivik and Tiramolla are eating popcorn, hot dogs and drinking Coca-Cola and watching the movie was An American Tail: Fievel Goes West are in the movie theater and this set in 1991 in Worldwide release dates (such as USA 21 November 1991 (New York City, New York) (along with Beauty and the Beast), USA 22 November 1991 (along with Beauty and the Beast), Canada 22 November 1991 (along with Beauty and the Beast), Norway 5 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Finland 6 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Sweden 6 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Iceland 6 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), France 11 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Belgium 11 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), UK 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Spain 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Mexico 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Netherlands 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Germany 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Austria 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Switzerland 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Portugal 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Brazil 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Chile 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Argentina 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Colombia 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Peru 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Greece 13 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Australia 19 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Denmark 20 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under), Ireland 20 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under) and Italy 20 December 1991 (along with The Rescuers Down Under)) with the flags of USA, Canada, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, France, Belgium, UK, Spain, Mexico, Netherlands, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Portugal, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Colombia, Peru, Greece, Australia, Denmark, Ireland and Italy) All Characters © Their Respective Owners from DeviantArt: MikeJEddyNSGamer89 Category:My art STUFF